Display fixtures can be used in retail stores or other environments to present various products to consumers. The display fixtures may retain the product packages therein in view of the consumers. For example, cosmetics, apparel items, fashion accessories, magazines, and other products may be displayed in trays or shelves of a designated display fixture. Such a display fixture can be arranged along an aisle in a store so that consumers walking by the display fixture can readily grasp selected products.
In some circumstances, the display fixture may be replaced or moved to a different location so as to change the appearance of the store aisle or area. This may be particularly true for display fixtures arranged at the end of a store aisle, which are commonly referred to as endcap fixtures.
The endcap fixtures may be replaced or moved within a store for a number of reasons. In some instances, a seasonal endcap display fixture may replace a standard endcap display fixture to promote a particular seasonal sales event, such as a holiday sale. Also, a store may periodically replace or remove endcap display fixtures in response to promotions for particular product sets. For example, an endcap display fixture can be configured to promote a particular type of cosmetic product that is promoted during a first week, and the fixture can be moved or replaced to promote a different pharmaceutical product during a second week.
The time and labor required to move or reassemble a display fixture can be substantial. Moreover, store workers may not have access to specialized tools required for assembly or disassembly of particular store fixtures.